


So Much More

by honorableotp



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Post Series AU, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorableotp/pseuds/honorableotp
Summary: Klaus sees a play recommended to him. He soon realizes it's strikingly similar to events in his own life.One-shot.





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klavscaroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/gifts).



> I do not own or claim to own TVD or TO

“Hope?”   
“Hey, dad, sorry. I was trying to get my shoe on. Are you in the city yet?”  
“Yeah, just landed. How are you?”  
“Dad, it’s been ten hours.”  
“I know-”  
“I just don’t like you to be in Seattle all alone.” She comically makes her voice deeper to imitate her father. “I’m fine. Witchy voodoo, remember?”   
“Yeah, yeah. I’d feel better if you would have let me send Kol.”  
“No thanks, I’d rather not have all of my friends telling me how hot my uncle is. I got that enough back in New Orleans.”  
“Very well. I’m here. What was the play you wanted me to see?”   
“Uh… I think it was called Small Town Life. It’s pretty cool. Definitely written by a witch or something, because it’s about witches, and the lore is way too accurate.”  
“Odd. I’ll go see it after I nap.”  
“Only dinosaurs need naps.”  
“Hey, respect your elders.”  
“I’ll talk to you later dad. Jacob’s here. Love you.”  
“Jacob? Who is Jacob- Hope, don’t you dare hang up.” He was met by silence. “Love you too.” He says to no one, sighing and pocketing his phone.   
~~  
It takes him about three seconds to realise that this is a fucking musical. He despises musicals. Hope knows he hates musicals. The opening song is quite moving, he has to admit. It’s about a young witch who feels as though she’s constantly pushed to the side no matter how much she tries.  
It’s the song before intermission when he realises. He looks at the Playbill; Small Town Life. Something rings in the back of his head as he searches for what he’s looking for. And there it is. Writer and Director Caroline Forbes.   
He all but jumps out of his seat, cornering an usher in a dark corner off of the crowded bar.   
“Escort me to the director.” She does so mindlessly, leading him through a guarded door to the dressing rooms. He hears her before he sees her.   
“Great job out there guys! Alex, you were a little flat on that high note. Oh, don’t make that face. You know you’re still my star. Oh look, we’ve made them jealous.” A few laughs follow as she comes into sight. Her hair is in a sophisticated bun, her back to him. She has a stylish black pantsuit that makes her ass look great, and her hand-  
There’s a loud clang as her clipboard falls to the ground.   
“Klaus.” She says his name as if she’s exhaling. He grins.   
“Hello, love.” He holds up his playbill. “Will you sign my bill?” She rolls her eyes, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. He follows. “Keiren Emmerson’s entrance was a bit overdone, don’t you think?”  
“It’s for comedic effect.”  
“Well, I was too busy realising to laugh.”   
“They say write what you know.”   
“So how does this lovely little show end, love?” Caroline walks into a dressing room. He stays in the doorway as she turns around and crosses her arms.   
“What are you doing? Come in. Close the door.” He holds up his hands in a surrender and does as he’s told. “Who told you?”  
“My daughter. She didn’t know it was you, of course. I must say, I’m flattered to have such a loveable character written after me.” She scoffs, looking him up and down. His curly hair is new, and she loves it.   
“Yeah well, you’re hard to forget.” Someone knocks on the door and peeks their head in.   
“Two minutes to set. We need you.” She never takes her eyes off Klaus.  
“There’s a cast party after the show. The pub on the corner. I’ll see you there.”  
~~  
After the show, he makes his way to the pub slowly, mulling over the show. As it went on, it had gotten more and more similar to his and Caroline’s relationship. But the end was what got him. He walks in the door and out from the cold. She’s waiting for him at the bar, has already ordered him a drink.   
“So, what’d you think?” She asks as he takes a seat.  
“It was great. And I don’t give out compliments lightly, especially to musicals.” She beams.   
“Thank you for your honesty.” He smirks as he takes a sip.   
“One note.”  
“What’s that?”  
“At the end, I think you should reveal who she was calling.”  
“That’s the part that gets everyone to connect. They can choose who they would’ve chosen. Kyler, the boy who wanted her to live a domestic life. Lola, the protective best friend who only ever wanted to get away and...”  
“Kieran. The man who promised her everything she could’ve ever dreamed for.” She takes a shot, refusing to look at him. “And who would you have chosen?” She shakes her head.   
“That doesn’t matter,” She says, and for a second his heart sinks into his stomach. But then she places her hand over his. “It matters who I choose now. What I choose now.” His eyes fill with hope.  
“And what’s that, love?”  
“Everything the world has to offer.”  
The two of them can’t get out of the crowded pub fast enough, hands intertwined and faces flushed with childish grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready and I truly hope you enjoyed! This is my shortest work yet, lol. Please check out my other klaroline fics!  
> Social media:   
> twitter and tumblr: forbesaken


End file.
